


2 Hours And 27 Minutes

by princey_pie



Series: Dear Diary Universe [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Roman is excited for one of their rare DnD sessions. It doesn't go as planned.





	2 Hours And 27 Minutes

Roman was excited. Sure exhausted too but mainly excited. He stayed up until almost 3 am just to finish the details of the story for their group DnD campaign. It may not be the fanciest he ever did but still a good one. Besides Virgil and Logan had never played before so it was a good one to start with.

He woke up at 9 am, and despite not being a morning person got up to get ready and then gathered all the stuff he would need down into the living room. He set up the table before going into the kitchen to pull out the food he had prepared.

His phone vibrated with a text message. He pulled it out of his jeans and saw it was from Patton: "Sorry kiddo, won't make it in time. The organizing is taking a bit longer, I'll to be there at 11 am. But I have to be back at 3 pm."

Roman sighed. But it was okay, they could chat and eat while they waited for Patton. And four hours was more than enough to play.

The clocked stroke 11 am. Roman was sitting at the table, dice, and paper in front of him. He waited for the chiming of the doorbell, a knock, the sound of a key being turned in the lock. Nothing. 

He pulled out his phone and checked the group chat. Yes, they wanted to meet today at 11 am. After 15 minutes he sent a text to Logan, after all, he was the one who usually insisted on being punctual. He held his infamous speech every time Roman was so much as 5 minutes late, even if he texted before.

After half an hour there was no response. Instead, there was a second message from Patton: "Sorry again! Won't make it until 12. Start without me."

Roman looked around the empty room, that was easier said than done. He texted back: "Don't sweat it, padre. Don't work yourself sick."

He knew that Patton had a handful to do with all the organizations but it still stung. Roman never had a big skin with rejection anyway. But he had to stay positive. All the other times they played it still went great despite someone always being late. He texted Logan again: "Hey specs, you still alive?"

He had just started to go over his notes again as his phone rang. It was Logan.

"Hello, Roman. I just drove Virgil to catch his train. I'll need at least 40 minutes."

"Okay, no hurry, teach. Do you know where Remy is by the way?"

"I forgot to tell you, he told me 2 days that he can't come."

"Oh, okay. See you soon then."

He ended the call. They barely spoke a minute. While Virgil mentioned that he could be out of town, he or Remy didn't text him or anything to tell him that they wouldn't make it. He would lie if he says that it didn't hurt. And made him a little mad.

Roman sighed again. He looked at the clock. 11:35. So Logan will be there shortly after Patton and they could still play for a few hours. It would be fine. He could use the time to adjust the strength of some of the monsters since there now were only too players left.

Shortly after it was 12:17 Roman again listened for any sound indicating that the others were arriving. But again nothing.

He started regretting the hours of sleep he sacrificed in favor of preparing the campaign. Hours of work he could have easily done now. He thought of the weeks it took them to find a date, the effort he put into organizing the group activity, creating their characters, planning the story and going grocery shopping to make sure that he had all their favorite snacks in stock.

He stopped watching the door as soon as it turned 1 o'clock. His excitement had long since faded. 

A while later he received a text from Logan: "I can come to you as soon as my little brother is picked up. It should take no more than 15 minutes."

Roman looked at the clock. 13:27. Until Logan arrived it would be almost 2 pm. Then they would have an hour left to play when- if Patton arrived any time soon.

He typed: "I think we have to do this another time." Then he sent Patton the text that he didn't need to come anymore.

Roman got out of his seat and began to collect the snacks and put them back into the kitchen drawers. He carried his dice and books back upstairs and stuffed them into depths of his desks. He really didn't want to see them for a while.

He knew that it probably wasn't that much of a deal after all but it still hurt. Roman just wanted that for once it would feel like someone cared enough to put in some effort, not as much shim, to want that would be fairly unrealistic but just a bit. He couldn't help but count in his head how many times this kind of thing happened before, not just his friends but other people too. Maybe it was him.

He swallowed down the lump in his throat. He refused to cry over something so stupid. He just needed to find something to do, he didn't expect to have a whole free day, a day just by himself.


End file.
